The Beginning of a Old Life
by Jupiter44
Summary: Hitmoi`s 18 .Van`s 19.He`s crowned king.She`s back home.He`s back home.R they still attracted 2 each other?
1. Default Chapter

The Beginning of a Old Life  
Chapter 1  
miaandryo@aol.com  
  
A Escalfowne Fanfiction  
~Jupiter44~  
  
^^^^^^^^  
Ok.Escaflowne is new 2 me so be kind on the reviews.Should Van even marry?Should he be single all his life?Vote on the subject?Pretty please with chocolate covered strawberries?  
^^^^^^^^  
  
(three years after the 1st encounter with the world with two moons.)  
  
A young woman walks down the city`s sidewalk,by herself.She was golden brown hair that goes down to her shoulders.She has a backpack,fulled college books.She is wearing blue jeaned jumper,with black t-shirt.The shirt only goes to the middle tummy,because of this her navel slightly shows.The wind is blowing,making her hair flow up.  
  
Hitmoi walks down the street,to the nearest library.She did have a room at her foster parents' home but they had their stupid music on.She was now 18 years old and her parents died three years ago.When she disappeared,her father was car collison.Hitmoi`s mom kept on looking for her,while she was only in Guae,the world with two moons.After four months in Guae,Hitmoi came home only to find out her mother were drugged to death.The doctors said that she at too much pills.Hitmoi was instantly placed into a foster family.A mother that`s too strict and a father who`s never home.What a wonderful family!She basically grew up by herself.She always missed her real family and the laughs they had.Hitmoi once again looked to the sky.She left people there too,that she cared for.She sighed out loud again and remembered him again.Van.At first,he was very rude and mean but that changed.He suddenly changed into a handsome,kind,smart,and can`t forgot that he was a king.She would never forget him,he was in her heart.She promised that she wouldn`t act like that 15 year old,that fell in love with every guy she saw.She remembered the way she acted when Alan was around,clueless and lovesick.Hitmoi once again looked up the sky,wishing that she could go back to Guea.She wished one last time before she walked into the library.  
^^^^^  
The prince of the remodeling Guea,stands on top of his castle.Looking across his land and homeland.After Hitmoi went back home,he came back here.To build his home again,it still wasn`t finished.It still needed a little bit more farmland and homes for families.His castle wasn`t completly done either.There were two towers still missing but those were for design and he didn`t really care.What he did care was the protection serving his home.He ordered for more guy-melaffs(?) and more experienced soldiers and knights.Now that he was older,19 years old...he wanted his home to be protected.He was now the unimate leader and without Vagus(?)to guide him,he had to be very careful who he welcomed into his home.  
Van sighed and looked up to the sky again.He really did miss her,she did something to him while she was there.Her and pendent.Her personality,her laugh,arguments with Merle,and her always holding to him when she had to.Hitmoi.Her and those wide curious greenish eyes.(Have u noticed almost of the girls have greenish eyes!)He smiled and chuckled,those were the dangerous days but also the humorus days.Merle and Hitmoi was so funny but Merle only wanted his attention.Hitmoi wanted Alan`s attention....not his.He frowned at that,Alan was a player.Alan wanted women with big breasts,tiny waist,and a slutty way of doing things.Alan was alright with him but Van just didn`t agree with him when it came to women.When it came to war and fighting with guy-melaffs,they were on the same truff.Although for him,Van only wanted a regular woman with a sense of humor.A woman with some kind of smarts,not into him cuase of his money or being king,with a nice body,you know....the basics.Van smiled,Hitmoi had all of that.If only she could come live with him...4ever.Everyone said that he should marry Merle.Merle might have been with him since they had been babies.But she was half cat!How was she going to his wife?!Just the thought of that was sicking.He loved her dearly but they were only close friends and will always be friends.She just didn`t attract him to her,like Hitmoi did.She had something that he never forgot.And the last time he saw her was three years ago.  
^^^^^^  
Across the countryside of Guea,stood a herd of guy-meluffs.The leader guy-melaff was huge and looked like it could fly.It suddenly reduced down and and the passenger department opened up.Out came a rather tall and elegant man with a evil look on his face.His colonel in commend walked up it him and informed him of the sitaution.  
"Sir,we have just been informed that Guea is almost finished being rebuilt."he said.  
"Great.Good work soldier,prepare for overpowering the king."the commander replied.  
"Sir.Are you aware that the leader of Guea is Van Fannel and he`s still a mare prince?"  
"Yes Iam....it would be much easier to over throw him.I have been researching on him.Is it true that he has the powerful Escaflowne,with the pendent of Life?!"  
"Yes sir..it is true."  
"Wonderful...not only will I overthow him but I`ll win his Escaflowne and the pendent."  
"Ummm,sir Van doesn`t have the pendent."  
"How can he have the Escaflowne but dones not have the pendent of Life!"  
"Because there is a woman from the world in the sky,she has the pendent.Van and her has a attraction.But she was sent back."  
"Wroug,they meet three years ago...by cycle...she will be transported back here and then she`ll be mine for the taking.Poor King Van Fannel..losing his home twice,then his love."  
^^^^^^  
  
Ummmmm.....how did u like it?Please nice..it`s my 1st time doing an Escaflowne story.Please review alll of my stories.Please with ice cream and chocolate?  



	2. A Beginning of A New Life-chapter2

The Beginning of a Old Life  
Chapter 2  
miaandryo@aol.com  
  
A Escalfowne Fanfiction  
~Jupiter44~  
  
^^^^^^^^  
Ok.Escaflowne is new 2 me so be kind on the reviews.Should Van even marry?Should he be single all his life?Vote on the subject?Pretty please with chocolate covered strawberries?  
^^^^^^^^  
(three years after the 1st encounter with the world with two moons.)  
*******  
Okkkk,with all of the mistakes I made...I think I should explain my story.Van Fannel is now king of Gaea now.Remember its been three years.Van sorta upgraded.Chapter1 sorta gives the impression that he`s only king of Fannel but really he`s king of Gaea.Also I`am sorry that I made so much mistakes on the names.Please forgive me!?with vanilla ice cream?  
*******  
  
Hitomi walked out of the library and turned the corner.She reached for her collar and lifted her pendent out of her t-shirt.She sighed and remembered how she got it back.As you all know,Hitomi gave her pendent to Van before she returned to Earth.Although,a year later...she got it back.You see,she was in her kicthen cooking dinner.She was thinking about her pendent and suddenly there was bright light and her pendent fell out of the ceiling.She didn`t wish that she had her pendent.Weird?Merle must have been so happy when that pendent turned out missing.Merle and her never really got along.(If they did at the end,well I`am sorry.)Right now,looking back on her past,Hitomi couldn`t blame her.Van was someone to glue to and make sure that no girl got close to him.Although,she was weird,Merle had her good points.She was the only one in the city who could climb a mountain in five minutes.Hitomi respected her now.She looked at her watch and noticed that it was 8:55.It was getting dark and she still had to do walking in the park.  
Van looked up at the sky and saw Earth again.Man,was she haunting him!What was it about Hitomi that got to him!?His hand went to his neck and felt around for a necklace.Suddenly,he remembered that it vanished.About a year ago,he was riding to a meeting and he started to remember Hitomi again.Then,before he could see it coming...the pendent was gone.He spent the whole year searching for it but never found a trace of it.His wise wizards said that went back to its real owner.Which was Hitomi.   



End file.
